He is going to be my boyfriend not yours!
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: An ace rival they face before in the baseball tournament want to steal their Sawamura from them and make him his. Will Seido make sure their Sawamura choose one of them as their lover or will they lose him forever against a rival player?" AllxSawamura


**He is going to be my boyfriend not yours..!" AllxSawamura**

An ace rival they face before in the baseball tournament want to steal their Sawamura from them and make him his. Will Seido make sure their Sawamura choose one of them as their lover or will they lose him forever against a rival player?"

* * *

><p><span>A Friday afternoon in the Seido high school<span>

If they only knew what would happen that day…then maybe, just maybe they wouldn't be in this uncomfortable moment they are all right now..!" So, let's see what Seido team do shall we.

***…Flash back…***

Hyaaa Hahahaha… Guys today's practice have been really satisfactory. Right..? And also, look..!" it seems we have some players who decide to come to visit us today and they are Narumiya, Sanada, Shunshin, and Todoroki even Carlos, Shirakawa and Masa San are here too..!" by the way again why did you all decide to come here at our school so suddenly..?"

You are right Kuramochi. The always smiling and teasing Miyuki Kazuya said. Then, care to tell us why you are all here..?" In our school..?" especially since, today we don't have any practice match with any of your teams..?" Even though, you are all not here with your starter players.

Well, Kazuya…_with a grin in his face Narumiya said_. My team and I are here because, is our free day and we thought it would be a good idea to come here and visit you guys; and I figure that maybe all of you have some free time to hang out. Plus..!" we want to see your practice that's all _he shrugs_. Besides; at least that's why my team and I are here. Oh..!" also, there will be a festival tomorrow night that will be celebrated in a temple that is close from your school..!" and which I want to go with that loudmouth southpaw pitcher…I mean I would love you guys for the first string to go with us too _Mei awkwardly laughs_… ha-ha.

A festival..?" Ad what makes you think that we want to go or even Sawamura will go. Asked Furuya

Don't be like that monster rookie. _Answer Shirakawa Katsuyuki_. Geez..!" we thought you guys might want to have some fun and have free time away from baseball and what's wrong if we want to invite your noisy pitcher too.

Yeah..!" _Carlos hissed back_. Sawamura look really excited about tomorrow's festival when he was speaking with one of you managers and is not like we are just invite him we are asking to all of you too you know. Right Masa san..?"

Certainly, Seido players so relax a bit.

_Suddenly the ace from Yakushi decide to step in since he sense a fight could beginning in any moment O_O maybe, they figure it out some of them thinks Sawamura is a good kid. "AKA" some have taken a too much liking to him XD. And well, that explains why most of the first strings are glaring at them right now even Kominato's little brother and Masuko are glaring too sighs._

"Ahem" As for us Miyuki, and all of you Seido players. Me and Raichi well..!" we are here because we heard that Sawamura likes festivals you know visit the temple. PLUS..!" we figure out he might get a good fun and enjoy the time he spend there..!" so…what I'm trying to say is that we want to invite Sawamura to this festival but, it seems he is not here so where is he..? Question Sanada Shunpei.

_After, thinking for 1mnt Chris senpai decide to answer Sanada's question_. Umm…Sawamura isn't here actually he didn't come to practice today and I guess nobody here have seen him either Sanada.

I see…. _Reply Sanada with a sad look _TT_TT

Kyahahah..!" No way..!" Sawamura must be here with you senpai's..!" So…STOP HIDING HIM WILLS YA..!" _was the scream of Todoroki Raichi _n_n

**In that moment a worried sick Kawakami Nori appeared. Not, caring about the visit and bickering of the player's present on the baseball field**

Hey guys..? _Asked Nori_

What is it Kawakami..? _Reply a curious Tanba_

Excuse me Tanba senpai and everyone but, I wonder if any of you guys. Perhaps have seen Sawamura Kun today..?" I saw one of his classmates asking for him but, she hasn't seen him at all and well… Do you perhaps…Kanemaru, Furuya or even you Haruicchi had the chance to see him or do you know where he is..?" I'm asking because his class representative was searching for him today and one of his teachers too and well, they seem very worried about him for some reason… so, did anyone of you saw him..? Moreover, I see he is not here too…

_Kanemaru with a thoughtful look in his face said_. Well, we haven't seen him the whole day of classes Nori senpai, and us three figures he might be over slept or something like that. You know how he is anyway.

I see and you two haven't seen him either Furuya, Kominato?

NO, WE HAVENT NORI SENPAI..!"

But…!" _Haruichi suddenly remembers_. I do remember Eijun Kun was acting very strange this morning when we were in the dining hall. He was acting like something was bothering him and at the same time he looks really happy and excited for today so probably he has something important to do. That could be the reason of why he didn't attended classes today, umm… I know I will call him right now and….

* * *

><p><strong>In that moment the curious first string players as well as the rest of Seido team players along with the few visitors and reporters that were still watching Seido team training. Alongside, with coach Kataoka, Rei and the manager's heard the loud laugh of their loudmouth obnoxious southpaw player of Sawamura Eijun enter in the field and in the moment they saw him most of them were feeling absolutely furious and speechless.<strong>

**Because, first Sawamura hair style looks refined and a bit messy plus, his clothes are also very different from the ones he usually wear making him look very enchanting and breathtaking beautiful..!" so…for the persons present watching him they can see he is also, wearing a traditional "Blue kimono" making him look like a noble but, it seems what made everyone absolutely speechless and extremely mad for the first string of Seido players is that he is holding hands with someone plus they both look like they are coming from a date since they look like lovers O_Ó so, let's see who is it.**

* * *

><p>HAHAHA… No, way that really happens..!" Really..?" Oh, man I wish I was there to see them for myself..!" it's not the same when you are telling me Taiyou. <em>A happy Sawamura reply<em>

Oh, common Ei-chan if you so much want to see that. Then come with me next time. Besides, is not tomorrow your free day then..?" We can go together if you want..!" _Taiyou grin's back_ n_n

REALLY..!" Taiyou that's so sweet of you …"GIGGLES"…but, I am afraid I can't go with you tomorrow so sorry.

WHAT..!" Why not Ei-chan ash..!" I know, you don't you love me anymore right..?" and here I thought we were in good terms. _Taiyou teasingly pouts_

HUH..!" THAT'S NOT IT BAKA TAIYOU mou…stop saying things like that will ya and "Ahem" for your information I can't go with you for the reason that my mom and my old man will come to visit me tomorrow and they will come looking for me here at my school plus, if I'm telling them I can't see them because of you. Dad is going to be out of your blood and **I like you so much** that I don't want you to be dead anytime soon..!" I mean I really enjoy hanging out with you so maybe another day. Although, wouldn't your teammates be angry with you..?" You ditch them again because of me after all.

Well, you are a big boy now and I think you are overreacting about your father Ei-chan. This is just a simply little harmless friendly date after all so, why would he want me dead because of that..?" and about my teammates don't worry about them I can handle it. _Asked a happy but still clueless Mukai Taiyou from the Teito team_

(_P.S: In case you are wonder dear readers who is he well, he is a player from a team Seido face in the manga after, they play again with Yakushi in a practice match…they play in the summer tournament btw)_

Ha-ha "…CHUCKLES…" then let me enlighten you dear Taiyou. I am their only son and no matter how much of a silly loudmouth, insufferable and spoiled dense little boy I am…my old man hates, when I am alone with another person especially if it is a boy. REALLY..!" He sighs dad sometimes act like someone wants to steal me from him, and grandpa isn't any better. MOM..!" one time she said jokingly to me that "He acts like I was his little princess" which amused me since, I'm a boy and believe me that's so true…!" ha-ha Although, _with a thoughtful look in his face Ei-chan continue saying _he isn't that mad when I spoke about my own teammate's here in Seido or when I tell them about the other players my team face before you know Inashiro, Yakushi and Akikawa he is actually relieve, well a bit. The point is, you are different and he thinks along with grandpa Eitoku that you are a threat I guess. So better be safe than sorry that's all. Ei-chan waves again

PLUS..!" I was so lucky and very surprise to see you in that meeting I went today from my grandma and it was a wonderful bombshell to see you there by the way. BUT..!" thanks to that little act you cause, I'm pretty sure my aunt and my cousin Hikaru nii think you are my boyfriend, "which reminds me why you did it..?" You knew we weren't alone after all..!" and I don't think you have a dead wish right..?" After all, if I haven't hit Hikaru Ni san in the head and tell him to calm down I don't know how things would have end it; and you were so lucky the get-together was over you know. _Eijun pouts and crosses his arms after recalling everything._

Well, to be honest I didn't like it seen how much of suitors you have there in case you didn't notice dear "Ei-chan" you were the main attraction there..!" not that I blame for their taste since you look absolutely stunning you now..!" "Ahem" and I thought if I perhaps acted like we are lovers they will leave you alone and in the end it works..!" PLUS..!" you my little kitten well you didn't exactly push me away so we are even..!" _Suddenly, Taiyou tease Eijun by getting dangerous close to him and whisper very seductively in Eijun ear those words that unconsciously he said it aloud for the people nearby and let's just said that was enough to put Eijun as a red as a tomato and a bunch of envious guys seen the scene ready to murder him…._PLUS, ADMIT IT YOU LIKE IT..!"

T-T-T-HAT'S SO NOT TRUE..!" Yell a flustered Sawamura

WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU BASTARD…!" Was the scream of a bunch of very possessive and jealous players of Seido's team, along with Mei, Shunshin, Raichi and Shunpei?

"…HUH..?" A very surprise Taiyou said

"…WHAM..!" A piss of Miyuki suddenly hit Taiyou in the face making him fall into the ground and said. YOU BETTER GET AWAY FROM SAWAMURA YOU MORON AND DON'T YOU DARE TO BE NEAR HIM AND TRYING TO TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN!"

"(…)"

_Sawamura Eijun was in shock and very surprised too seeing how MIYUKI KAZUYA HIS CATCHER TT_TT hit his friend Taiyo he couldn't it believe it..!" Moreover, he notice that the people that are in the field right now..!" look ready to beat Mukai Taiyo so Eijun been the hot headed boy he is. He shouts very angrily this._

WHAT THE HELL BAKAYUKI. WHY ARE YOU HITTING TAIYOU KUN…?" He didn't do anything to you and who are you to tell him he shouldn't touch me, or be near me ever again..!" the last time I check it I'm free to choose whomever I want to touch me and I'm so happen to like him better than you..!" so…IF YOU HIT HIM AGAIN I SWEAR I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY BASEBALL WITH YOU EVER AGAIN..!" You hear me and he was only teasing me so… you better apologize to him this instant..!"

**OH.-oh..!" O_O that made every single person ****specially Miyuki**** to feel absolutely embarrass X_X it seems they have the wrong idea and over react over nothing. PLUS..!" now they see their Sawamura looking very angry at them which is weird seems he is their "****little cheerful baka". **

***…End of the flashback…***

* * *

><p>WELL..!" what are you waiting for Bakayuki apologize to Taiyou Kun immediately or you can forget me, BEEN YOUR PITCHER EVER AGAIN..!" <em>Yell a very angry Eijun<em>.

WHAT..!" I'm not going to apologize to him Bakamura besides, is your fault for let him be. "THAT INTIMATE TO YOU" and, and you were holding hands with him for God sakes..!" YOU ARE BOTH BOYS and why you are with the ace of Teito anyway in case you forgot "he is the enemy" AND HE IS ALSO A JERK YOU KNOW THAT..!"

WELL..!" _with a sweet threatening smile Eijun start scolding Miyuki_. MIYUKI KAZUYA if you wanted to know so much. I don't fucking care what you think about me being with Taiyou Kun, I recall saying to you I like him better than you..!" and also; I don't care holding hands with him and **is my business anyway** and that's what I usually do with people are dear to me..!" Moreover, it so happens I know him before that match. He is one of my childhood friends…sure he change a bit and he is more of a jerk now that I remember but…!" guess what YOU ARE ONE AS WELL and you know what, that doesn't stop me to talking to you or the members of our team. Plus, who do you think you are to tell me who I SHOULD HANG OUT OR BEING FRIENDS WITH..!" You know what…forget it I'm done talking to you..!"

_Eijun turns around and help his friend to stand up and said with an apologetically voice_. Taiyou Kun I'm so sorry for this and let's go to my room right now..!" I mean I have an emergency kit in my bedroom so I can help you attend that nasty bruise you have in your face.

"Ahem" Ei-chan I think you should calm down a little bit please..!" I understand you are angry about Miyuki hitting me but, it's just a huge misunderstanding and maybe we should explain why we are together anyway so, you know; you don't have problems with anyone later on don't you think..?" PLUS..!" it seems to me you didn't tell anybody here not even your coach and your head manager where were you today so ha-ha you understand what I am saying right..?"

"TSK, TSK…" Taiyou why are you so nice and forgiven all of a sudden. That's so not you..!" _Eijun complains_. And for your information I really don't like when, others think can tell me who I should be spending my time with. My temper I do inherit for both of my grandmother's side of my family and my mom too PLUS,..!" when I am really irate I do resemble both of them and I so happened to be raise with them more than my father and grandpa thank you very much..!" So, you can imagine I'm not that forgiven when people hurt people that I love. But, I recognize you have a point there. I mean I didn't tell anyone here about me missing classes today because, it was a family emergency and I don't need anyone now my business. Umm…. "Ahem"…. I will think about it, that's all I will say NOW COME ON..!" I really need to attend that wound of yours..!"

_Fine as you wish..!" Taiyou with a defeated look see every player in the field and specially looking at Miyuki in his eyes and showing with his face that he really try to convince Eijun to forgive Miyuki's action but, Sawamura Eijun is a pigheaded boy when he wanted to be._

_In that momento Ex-Captain Yuki and Ryosuke decide to intervene._

Saaa… Why don't we all calm down nee Sawamura Kun besides, is not that we don't trust you is just. _He paused._ Well..!" I guess it was a surprise to see you comming with him that's all.

That's right Sawamura besides, we have some guest today and Miyuki was just feeling protective that's all..!"

_With a still annoying face Eijun said_. Forgive me senpai's but it seems you all not understand me so I will make you understand Onii san and Yuki senpai and everyone for that matter. First, I said I don't like people that are too **over protective with me** even my dad and grandpa now his limits..!" and not to jump to conclusions. Second, you all call Taiyou kun BASTARD..!" and you are right I understand is a big surprise seen me holding hands with Taiyou kun but, WHAT MAKES YOU ALL THINK IS RIGHT TO TELL HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM ME AND HIT HIM..!" I perfectly can choose who I can spend my time with. PLUS..!" Miyuki was acting like I belong to him or I don't know _with a still angry and sarcastic voice he says_. "Like a jealous boyfriend" Let's makes this clear IF ANYONE OF YOU PUNCH OR HURT WHOMEVER I HOLD HANDS NO MATTER WHO IS IT..!" I will tell my parents to take me out of Seido and I make sure I won't see anyone of you ever again and It's my decision and only my decision who I choose to hang out so… **you all will do well to not repeat what you did today **even if it was just a misunderstanding and that comes specially to you bakayuki. Haven't all of you heard ask first and act later..?"

Anyway, I'm tired and I have a pretty tiring day also, Taiyou kun was only making sure that I came to school alright so, after I attend his wound I'm going to my room do my homework and I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the day hence, I'll see all of you on Monday since; tomorrow and probably this Sunday I won't be here because I will spend the whole day with my parents so good bye senpai's and have a nice afternoon. .!"

_Now, Eijun took Taiyou Kun hands with his and said._ Let's going now your bruise is starting to look horrible and it must be hurting you.

_Sawamura was about to leave with Mukai Taiyou much too every player dismay…when someone else decide to intervene again._

WAIT SAWAMURA..!"

BOSS..?" _Eijun groans_. Yes, what is it..?"

Look Sawamura..!" I know what Miyuki did was wrong and you have every reason to be angry with him and the others too and well, no one here has any right to hit your friend. So, why don't you tell us why are you exactly with him..?" You don't want to play baseball with your teammates when you are angry with them don't you..?

Of course I don't want to play with any of them in the state I am right now. I'm very angry and disappointed too. But, I only will give you a brief explanation and that's it..!" well, if it is okay with you... boss!" since, I can't tell you everything because is a private family matter.

Very well, Sawamura and don't call me boss!" so…why are you with him today..?"

_Ei-chan just sighs. _My grandmother called me last night and she said I have to attend a meeting she couldn't assist and she is my grandma for my mother side of the family. Anyway, I was there the whole morning and my aunt along with my cousin Hikaru were there too with me. Nonetheless, I was boring out of my mind and the meeting didn't look to finish any time soon..!" and when it finally ended it, there was a small party for the people who attend the meeting and that's when I see Taiyou Kun in the hall and I spend my time with him because, WELL..!" _Ei-chan face heat up and he continue explaining_. I have suddenly too many boys and girls hitting on me and ask me for a dance or a date which surprise me because I'm not used to that and Taiyou kun had the fantastic idea to pretend that we are a couple so they will leave me alone.

Although, thanks to his stunt everyone even my relatives think we are together and my aunt was so excited that she asks Taiyou Kun to accompany me to my school as the good boyfriend she thinks he is and make sure I'm safe, much to my cousin Hikaru dismay and well you know the rest.

Oh..!" I see and how do you know him then..?"

"…Giggles..!" Not, to offend boss but you sound like grandpa Eitoku and my Dad when they are interrogating me about a possible suitor.

WHAT..!" "Ahem" Sawamura that's not what I am trying to said here.

I know..!" _With a grin in his face Eijun reply_. I'm just saying..!" _He shrugs_. Anyway as for how I know Taiyou Kun well I met him when my dad took me to a business trip when I was a younger and one of his clients was Taiyou's Kun mother. Also, I used to play with his cousin and sometimes with him but, we weren't that close back there but, then he and I become friends later on. Although, his hair was different as well as his attitude so I didn't recognize him when we play in the tournament until something call my attention I talk to him and we hang out from time to time ever since our last match.

Nevertheless, I never imagine Miyuki or my teammates were so overprotective to me and hit one of my childhood friends and by the way what's so wrong that I hold hands with him..!" I do that too sometimes with Harucchi and I don't recall anyone here hitting him because of that. _Eijun just turn his face to the other side and inflates his cheeks annoyingly._

* * *

><p><strong>After, Sawamura stop his outburst and puff up his cheeks the people present notice that simple action makes Sawamura look very endearing plus..!" thanks to the clothes he is wearing right now which by the way makes him look a bit like an elegant noble not to mention it gives them the air that he is not a boy more like a pretty girl…They try not to have fantasies about that thought.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>With an awkward laugh Takashima Rei decide to step in as well. Because first it seems Sawamura yell attract some unwanted curious passersby's and she notice some reporters are taking advantage of the situation and they have started taking pictures of Sawamura. Well, she notices that in the past few days Sawamura had some perverts after him and he is too dense to notice that. <em>

Sawamura Kun we understand your point and don't worry. I promise to you that the coach and I will talk properly to everyone so, this incident won't ever happen again okay..!" Also, I guess that's why you are dress like a noble from the Heian period. I mean you look like a pretty prince or a princess in this case because, of that blue rose hairclip that you have in your hair so, anyway did you grandmother ask you to wear that outfit..?"

_Eijun just happily grin to her and snickers._ Ha-ha ACTUALLY YES..!" You are right Rei san, as one of the next heirs of my mother's clan it is a tradition for every male and female in our family to wear these clothes. Because, we are showing respect and honor to my ancestors and well I only like to dress myself like this when I am around with my family. ALTHOUGH..!"_ with an awkward look Ei-chan continue saying_. I'm pretty sure that today's reunion and the reason of why I have to wear this..!" is probably because my grandmother wants me to choose a lover that assist in that reunion. It was a troublesome meeting btw. He sighs.

**WHAT..!" Was the scream of every single people present in the baseball field?**

COME AGAIN..!" Are you sure Ei-chan..?" You can't be serious..!" Although, that explains why most of the boys and girls that were in that party were practically throwing themselves at you..!" Plus, you did look pretty tense and your cousin Hikaru isn't it..?" Well, I remember he looked ready to murder everyone there.

Yeah..!" I know Taiyou Kun. _Ei-chan laments again_. You see I suppose to be engaged but I broke up my engagement with my fiancé because she was too obsessed with me and it wasn't a healthy relationship. So…since I'm now single and I am in the age I should have a relationship. My grandmother thinks I should start dating again..!" but, she didn't imply it so, that reunion was sort of an excuse to see who I will choose. A candidate per se and, I guess those girls and boys heard that **"I must choose someone and the lucky one might be there." **

Plus..!" to be honest I don't know half of the people there I just went to close the deal and finish my family job as a representative of my grandmother's behalf. I didn't go there to find a husband or a wife. Nevertheless, as you saw today, that didn't stop every single girl and boy there to practically molest me. By the way thank you so much thanks to you I won't have to suffer their constant nagging so thank you sweetie. Eijun give a kiss in the left cheek of Taiyou showing him how grateful he is to him.

"Ahem" wrong move Eijun you might only look Mukai Taiyou as a friend material but..!" he actually has started to develop a crush on you lol..!"

_With a big tomato face Mukai Taiyou and Ace of Teito yells._ AH..!" EI-CHAN what are you doing..!" and, and DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT..!"

Hahahaha you look so charming too when you are so embarrassed..!" _Ei-chan smirks and put one of his hands in his mouth enjoying the distress his friend is._ "…Giggles…" Besides, Taiyou Kun you are not the only one who can make people flushes..!" I can do that too you know. _He childish sticks his tongue. _And I was only thanking you for your help so, don't panic will ya..!" Besides, it was just a simple kiss in your cheek. And, just for your information that's how people in France and in America greet and say thank you to the people they trust and don't worry I already talk with my auntie and cousin that we are not together well sort of.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone is dumbstruck again this day surely their Sawamura Eijun continues to surprising them O_O but..!" even though he said he kiss him on the cheek as a thank you they can't stop feeling that Taiyou is a lucky bastard to have his and only his attention so lets' see what they all think. O_O <strong>

_**These thoughts are for the ones who has a crush on Sawamura or at least the ones who still think are in love with him and well, most of them are in love while the others just have a crush on him so guess who they are in love ha-ha n_n**_

* * *

><p><em>First, Seido baseball players<em>

_Chris Takigawa Yuu thoughts_

Sawamura why did you kiss that bastard of Mukai..!" Even thought it was in his cheek you have no idea how much I want to punch that, that player..!" Dammit there's no way I let that Mukai still you from me that I swear..!" Garr…and I should be the one you kiss not him dammit I'm going to make sure you Taiyou stay away from my Sawamura.

_Miyuki thoughts_

No way..!" Okay, don't try anything stupid again Miyuki Kazuya or you are only going to be in Sawamura bad side mou… I know he is angry at me because I punch his friend but why..!" Just why, you have to kiss that bastard of Mukai Taiyou in his cheek..!" it is pretty damn obvious he likes you..!" No..!" calm down Kazuya you just has to be a nice pitcher for now on so my bakamura stop being angry with me yeah, that's what I'm going to do..!"

_Kuramochi thoughts_

BAKAMURA..!" what the hell were you thinking you moron..!" when you enter to our room I'm going to use the best wresting move I have and then I will kiss you senseless to make you forget that stupid and soon to be dead of Mukai Taiyou that I swear..!" Garr…I'll admit I started to develop romantic feelings for you and that's why I won't let him have you, you will see Eijun..!"

_Furuya thoughts_

Mukai Taiyou, how dare you..!" there's no way I'm going to let you still my rival away from me..!" and you Sawamura why did you kiss him, REALLY..!" HE LIKES YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT. Sighs…anyway I have to keep an eye of this guy so, Eijun won't start developing feelings towards him and at least he is now single I have a chance as long as I make sure that Taiyou don't still Sawamura attention everything is going to be fine I hope.

_Ex-captain Tetsuya Yuki thoughts_

I can't believe it how lucky that Mukai Taiyou is. But, REALLY..!" Sawamura why did you kiss him in his check he doesn't deserve your attention and even thought you look absolutely adorable and happy I won't let this Taiyou or anyone else still you from me..!" Okay, I admit it I have feelings for him and Jun too but I won't share nor you or Jun with anyone that I swear as an Ex-captain of Seido.

_Isashiki Jun thoughts_

Fuck..!" you are so dead the moment you dare to get close to my Sawamura, Mukai Taiyou..!" How dare you he is mine along with Tetsu. Okay..!" I'm not blind I can tell that most if not the whole team feels a very attraction towards Sawamura but, who wouldn't..?" Despise of how much of an idiot he is..!" He is actually is a very likeable boy. But, there's no way I'm going to lose you Sawamura you just have to wait and see Garr.

_Kominato Ryosuke thoughts_

Saaa…now..!" How I am supposed, I'm going to kill the soon to be dead of Mukai Taiyou. I mean who the hell he thinks he is to just appear out of nowhere and still Sawamura from us..!" From me..!" I am the only who he should be that friendly. HE IS MINE..!" "Ahem" Okay, calm down Ryosuke sure you start to like that brat along with Youichi too but there's no way I'll let a stranger take away Sawamura or Youichi away from me.

_Kominato Haruichi thoughts_

NOOOO..!" Eijun Kun why did you do that..!" Can you see you so call friend of Mukai Taiyou likes you..!" Even I can see that well, I think every one of my rivals mainly the first string of every baseball player we face before including our team has developed romantics feelings for you. What can I do to make sure that stupid boy doesn't get so close to you and you Eijun Kun stop spending time with him is beyond me but..!" I won't give up, for you I won't give up.

_Tanba thoughts_

This is completely stupid I feel jealous because of that stupid boy player namely Mukai Taiyou..!" how dare he really..!" Sawamura doesn't deserve a boy like him to be by his side, he deserves someone like me or Chris. Well, what the hell I'm saying now, I sound like a crazy person. Tanba sighs. No matter what I'm pretty sure is that. I don't want anyone to be close to noisy Sawamura even though I know he never will see more than a teammate at least I will make sure the Ace from Teito stay away from him..!" Garr…

_Toujou Hideaki thoughts_

I can't believe it Sawamura what the hell are you doing..!" you the one who become one of our Ace pitchers and the one I used to feel inferior. Really..!" why did you kiss him..!" you could have kissed someone else in the cheek like me for example. Okay..!" Now I know I have a slight feelings for him and I know Kanemaru too even if he doesn't admit it and I also, know I have rivals but I don't care I know I have a chance and I'm not going to waste it..!"

_Kanemaru thoughts_

Well, well, well it seems now I have someone more dangerous competing for Sawamura's affection nevertheless, even though now I realice that I like that baka I won't give that Taiyou the opportunity to take away Sawamura away from me and from our team. I will fight for him you just wait and see Sawamura.

_Second, Akikawa player_

_Shunshin thoughts_

Garr...I'm seriously I'm going to kill you Taiyou. You lucky bastard I admit Japan is a very interesting place and since I play against Seido. Sawamura Kun took my attention I mean we have talked a few times before, and, and he is very nice to me even though he is such a noisy boy but..!" I started to like him and, and is a big relief though that in my team it seems I am the only one who seems to have a crush on him but, no matter what I will make sure Mukai don't get close to you so, you Sawamura can't kiss him again in his cheek that I swear..!"

Third, Yakushi player's thoughts

_Sanada Shunpei thoughts _

You are so DEAD MUKAI TAIYOU..!" Garr…and here I come to this school to invite exclusively Eijun Kun to the festival only to see how much he enjoys to be with you..!" and he kiss you..!" Well, at least the kiss it wasn't in the lips but nevertheless, why Sawamura can you see he likes you anyway; I'm definitely I'm going to make sure you don't get more close to him and no wonder your father Eijun Kun hates him Growls..

_Todoroki Raichi thoughts_

OH..!" Noooo…Kyahahah…why Sawamura why did you do that, even if I am idiot myself not more than you I might add. But, even I can tell that moron of Mukai Taiyou has a crush on you and, and you even look extremely happy to be with him..!" no I won't lose, I swear as my pride as a batter that I won't lose you to him..!"

Four but not least Inashiro thoughts LMAO

_Shirakawa Katsuyuki thoughts_

MAN..!" I'm super piss off, how dare that boy from Teito..!" to be so close to him..!" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT..!" moreover, how come I start to like that Sawamura I mean yes, he apologize to me because of that dead ball he play against me in the last tournament. After that, he showed me how sorry he was about that game..!" and, and Sawamura was nothing but a sweet boy to me and I guess that's why my crush of Carlos disappear and now I like Eijun Kun but, it seems I have more rivals Garr… no matter what Sawamura is mine that I will make sure..!"

_Narumiya Mei thoughts_

What the heck..!" Mukai Taiyou I will totally destroy your team and **you specially you when we play**..!" Garr...he is taken my Sawamura away from me well I know I have rivals for his affection but..!" I realize this good for nothing Ace of Teito is more of a threat than Takigawa or Kazuya are. No matter..!" I refuse to lose you Ei-chan and now you will soon realize that I like you at least, now I know for sure you are single.

**These thoughts are for the ones who see Sawamura as an annoying little brother and a valuable friend n_n **

_People present in the field thoughts_

Well, this boy might look really cute but, he is really stupid how come he doesn't realize that he has a group of hormonal teenagers boys crazy about him and poor Mukai Taiyou it seems he is going to have it rough since most of the people here want nothing more to kill him..!" They all sweat dropped lol.

_Takashima Rei thoughts_

Well, I thought I only have to worry for the stalkers and perverts Sawamura has following him around in the past month. But, now it seems I also, have to worry about my players to commit murder. I mean they all look ready to kill Mukai Taiyou and that's only because you Sawamura have to kiss him in his cheek and someone who has a crush on you I might add. I can't believe it how much of an innocent dense boy you are no wonder your parents and I don't have any doubt in my mind that your relatives too are very overprotective with you sighs…

_Coach Kataoka thoughts_

Okay..!" this day surely Sawamura surprise me and I admit he looks different, cute I might add no wonder his father is angry if he likes to spend time with this boy..!" Nevertheless, Sawamura why are you so damn dense it is pretty obvious that-that boy has a crush on you and it seems you don't even realizing that you have most of the ex-first string players along with Kanemaru and Toujou all crazy about you..!"

_Kawakami thoughts_

Ha-ha this is problematic my senpai's are all probably thinking of many ways of how to make sure that Taiyou get away from Sawamura Chan no that I blame them I also, don't want the ace from Teito been that close to him but..!" if we try something and Mukai get hurt Sawamura won't talk to us ever again..!" It seems Masuko and I and with the managers help will have to make sure they don't do anything stupid. Sighs…

_Masuko thoughts_

Sawamura Chan why are you so dense really…!" can you see you have a lot of suitors here that not only play in our team. BUT..!" You also, have suitors from the other baseball teams we face before…and they are all guys. Besides, that Taiyou I really have to make sure you don't get too close to my Sawamura Chan it seems you want him as your lover but; there's no way that will happen so, I'm going to make sure that never happen as long as I am here me and Nori Chan and I will make sure to make your life a living hell..!"

_Manager's thoughts, they are all thinking something similar lol_

**With Yui,** no way Eijun chan..!" I don't approve that boy to be your boyfriend..!" and I will definitely help your other suitors to make sure that-that boy won't be close to you ever again..!"

**With Takako,** oh..!" This is too troublesome but, I so not approve that boy as you boyfriend as a friend yes and besides, I'm pretty sure Eijun Chan that you don't like girls too much. But..!" I know you do like more boys anyway, why did you kiss him..?" even if it was in his cheek I don't approve him I will make sure that Mukai boy don't be that close to you..!"

**With Sachiko**, Really..!" Eijun Kun what were you thinking..?" you shouldn't have kissed him even if it was in his cheek every single baseball boy player present here has feelings for you..!" well, some of them have. Nevertheless, I don't like that boy Taiyou to be that close to you. I guess I will have to make sure he isn't visiting you here in our school so you won't have the chance to see him sigh.

**And lastly with Haruno Yoshikawa**, Eijun Kun I thought I like you but now I can see I don't have any chance to be with you since, it seems you like more boys than girls. Anyway, it seems to me that the senpai's are all mad and jealous not that I blame them wanted to kill the guy "AKA" Mukai Taiyou for taking you away. I mean you look ridiculous happy to be with him and I don't approve him so be prepare Mukai cause nobody here will not give you any chance to be with our Eijun Kun.

* * *

><p><span><em>Back to Sawamura<em>

SAWAMURA..!" _Finally, having enough Todoroki Raichi decides to speak his mind._

OH..!" _With a surprise looks Eijun reply._ Todoroki Kun I didn't know you come to visit us today. I am surprise to see you and what is it by the way..?"

Well, Sawamura first Sanada senpai and I come here to invite you a festival that will be celebrated tomorrow and two you said you were engaged. Since, when..?" I mean you have a girlfriend is that girl we heard you text and everyone from your team says is your girlfriend. Umm, it is Wakana isn't it..?"

Well, first calm down Todoroki Kun take a breath. Yeah that's right..!" _After, Ei-chan sees Raichi calms down he continue saying._ Umm…to answer to both of your questions I'm so sorry but..!" I can't go with you and Sanada senpai to that festival because, my parents will come to visit me tomorrow and I will spend my free time with them and I rarely see them after all. Second, yes I was engaged but not to Wakana. Actually, no one from my hometown knew that I used to be engaged for the reason that, that's not their business and I was more focusing in baseball that anything else. As for my ex fiancé well she was another girl that my great grandparents choose me and all I can say is that she was extremely possessive over me and even though her family is wealth and had a good reputation.

She simply let her desires take control over her and well..!" the point is she was more focus in make me her lover and used me as a toy and since, I didn't like that I broke up with her about a year ago…it was too problematic. Umm, I am single but I won't choose anyone yet since, I am more focus in becoming the Ace of Seido you know. Although, at some point I will have no other option to choose somebody but "Just not yet"..!" Ei-chan shrugs. And I-I'm not ready for a relationship, umm… look is complicated and I prefer to not talk about it.

I see. _With an awkward laugh Raichi said_. Anyway, but you just said you will choose someone at some point and I just wonder it has to be a girl..?"

_With a raise eyebrow Eijun reply and tease with a smirk in his pretty face_. Why so suddenly interesting Raichi kun..?" I mean gender doesn't matter to me and as long as I am happy of who I choose my parents as well as my grandmother won't interfere. AND..!" _Eijun suddenly feeling mischievous hugs a deep red tomato face the batter Todoroki Raichi much to everyone shock and disbelief._ Are you perhaps interesting to be my lover R-a-i-c-h-i K-u-n..?"

W-WHAT..!" SAWAMURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING..!" And just like that Raichi pass out from a nosebleed ha-ha n_n

Oh-oh..!" I guess I over did it?" Ei-chan sweet dropped. "Giggles" Although Raichi does look very cute like that..!"

_Feeling extremely jealous and possessive Shunshin, Jun along with Mukai Taiyou decide to speak their mind_

Sawamura/Ei-chan WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THAT BATTER FROM YAKUSHI..!" They all scream O_Ó

Huh..?" Why are you three angry and why should I explain my actions to you three..?" _Ei-chan tilts his head in confusion._ Moreover, Taiyou I was just asking to Raichi since, my cousins and even grandpa says that I should be careful because they say I have suitors from the baseball teams I face before. Although, I doubt is that true which it was I thought testing the waters with Todoroki wouldn't be a problem.

ANYWAY..!" I'm very tiring for today's event and it seems you Taiyou Kun you are feeling alright already. So…you can check that bruise you have yourself so I'll see you next week..!" RIGHT NOW, I just want to rest in my bed and take a bath so bye bye…!"

See you later guys and just like that their bakamura disappear leaven everyone with what the fuck what's that and did he ditch Mukai Taiyou face..!" Ha-ha

* * *

><p><strong>*…Authors Note…*<strong>

Hello..!" Dear readers I want to apologize for not updating any of my other stories but, I will hopefully update in the following weeks most likely on November. TT_TT

You see I haven't been able to update any of my stories because..!" my laptop is ruined so…I have to ask one of my sister friends to repaired but..!" since, the model of my computer is old "hp" is hard looking for the pieces of my machine so; I have to wait until they give me my laptop back. Sobs…is been two months and one week that I don't have my beloved computer X_X and, and the one I'm using right now is not mine. Well, and I'll also I have been busy with my college studies too.

Anyway, I know that I shouldn't put any excuse but don't worry I assure you that I will complete all of my stories and I also, I want to say that I write this new story and I hope everyone or at least the ones who read it and put my stories in your follow and favorite list enjoy it n_n

I feel to write it something like this and well the other story I will update soon is "Get away from him he is mine..!" so, wait for that one.

Thank U once again and I really hope you write me a review so that's all for my part and I'll see you next time.

P.S: You now writers waiting for reviews and readers for new updates

So please..!" write a lovely review just for me ya nee n.n


End file.
